The Point of Love
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Point of Love" de MegaNerdAlert. Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions. TRADUCTION TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter gigotait nerveusement à côté de la porte du bureau de Sévérus Rogue. Après qu'Harry l'ait laissé pour mort à la dernière bataille, voyant certains souvenirs de son professeur sortir de lui et s'évaporer dans la nuit, Rogue avait reçu la visite du phénix de Dumbledore, Fumsek, et avait été guéri de la blessure qui aurait dû lui être fatale.

Harry s'agrippait au morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Rogue le lui avait envoyé le matin même, lui demandant de faire un arrêt à son bureau dans le courant de la journée. Harry imaginait déjà le genre de sermon auquel il allait avoir droit, par rapport au fait qu'il ne devrait jamais parler du contenu de ces souvenirs, sans quoi son image serait ternie à jamais. Il prit une dernière grande respiration, puis il ouvrit la porte.

Sévérus Rogue était assis à son bureau et invita Harry à rentrer dans un hochement de tête.

« Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur? » demanda Harry, s'efforçant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Rogue acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« M. Potter, à propos de mes souvenirs que vous avez vus récemment... »

Harry retint son souffle, prêt pour l'assaut de menaces qui s'abattrait bientôt sur lui, quant aux raisons pour lesquels il ferait mieux de n'en parler à personne, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

« ... il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous compreniez mieux, termina Rogue.

- Quoi? fit Harry, choqué.

- Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je vous avais convoqué ici, si ce n'est pour discuter de ce que vous avez vu de moi cette nuit-là? » soupira Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Pour être honnête, monsieur, je m'attendais à quelques malédictions et à ce que vous me fassiez jurer de garder le secret. Pas à ce que vous souhaitiez élaborer sur le sujet. »

Rogue sembla momentanément blessé, ce qui surprit encore plus Harry.

« Harry... »

_Quel choc!_ pensa Harry. _Il ne m'a jamais appelé "Harry" avant!_

« ... je sais que j'ai agit horriblement avec toi et tes amis toutes ces années, mais je t'en prie, essaye de garder à l'esprit que j'ai fait cela parce que c'était nécessaire pour maintenir mon rôle d'espion. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de mauvais sentiments à ton égard, sauf peut-être quant à vos piètres performances en potion."

Il apparut à Harry que, comme c'était le début de sa huitième année à Poudlard, pour compenser pour la septième année qu'il n'avait pas suivie, il pourrait réapprendre Rogue au cours de l'année à venir. Il ne répondit rien au déni de Rogue de détester Harry et, après un moment, le professeur continua.

« Ces souvenirs, quant à mes sentiments envers ta mère, n'étaient en fait pas exacts. Je les ai légèrement modifiés pour qu'il semble que j'aie eu des sentiments amoureux à son encontre, parce que je pensais qu'il serait plus facile de cette façon que tu comprennes mon dévouement pour ta sécurité.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas compris si vous aviez eu des sentiments amoureux pour elle, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas les filles de cette manière, de toute façon. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire quelque chose d'aussi personnel à propos de lui. Harry leva les yeux et vit la stupeur inscrite sur le visage de Rogue, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous êtes gay, M. Potter? »

Harry se trémoussa sur sa chaise, inconfortable. Il n'avait même pas encore parlé de ça avec Ron et Hermione, seule Ginny était au courant. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le dire à Rogue, entre tous les sorciers qui peuplaient cette terre?

« Hum, moui, dit-il lentement. Seules quelques personnes sont au courant. Pas même Ron et Hermione. »

Rogue continua à le fixer, ses yeux foncés plantés dans ceux d'Harry.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit finalement Rogue. Vous avez dû vivre l'enfer, à devoir dealer avec ça en plus de tout le reste.

- Et en quoi ça vous intéresse? répliqua Harry en lui envoyant un regard furieux.

La figure de Rogue revint à son expression normale.

« Vous savez, Dumbledore a toujours dit que vous et moi avions beaucoup en commun. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à maintenant. Pour votre information, M. Potter, je suis moi-même gay, pour cette raison, je comprends parfaitement l'impact que ça peut avoir sur un jeune homme et les difficultés que ça peut occasionner. Pour ce qui est de "en quoi ça m'intéresse", je me suis toujours intéressé à vous, encore plus depuis que nous avons eu les leçons d'occlumencie ensemble, il y a quelques années. »

Le temps s'était arrêté pour Harry à la première information. Il regardait son professeur, bouche bée.

« Vous êtes gay? »

Rogue hocha la tête.

« Comme j'allais vous l'expliquer, mes sentiments pour votre mère n'étaient pas amoureux, pour cette raison entre autres, mais ils étaient quand même profonds, car nous étions très proches. C'est la première personne avec qui je suis sorti, en fait.

- Vous vous intéressez à moi? chuchota Harry, qui était rendu à assimiler la deuxième information et qui se demandait ce que ça voulait vraiment dire.

- Je veux le mieux pour vous, M. Potter, comme c'est le cas pour tous mes élèves. Ne vous imaginez rien de plus que nécessaire. »

Harry déglutit, s'étant déjà posé la question que Rogue voulait qu'il évite, et découvrant qu'il n'était pas aussi repoussé par cette idée qu'il n'avait cru l'être. Au contraire, s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

« Oui, monsieur, bredouilla-t-il quand même.

- Vous devriez y aller maintenant, M. Potter, dit soudainement Rogue. Je vous retrouve en classe. »

Rogue donna un coup de pied à une chaise dès qu'il n'entendit plus les pas d'Harry dans le couloir.

« C'est bien ma chance! » se dit-il à haute voix.

Sévérus grinça des dents, pensant à ces deux dernières années à connaître Harry, à s'occuper d'Harry, à se forcer à ne pas penser à Harry... de cette façon.

_Merlin, non_, pensa Sévérus. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gay aussi qu'il est intéressé, et même s'il l'était, ça reste une aussi mauvaise idée que ça l'était il y a deux ans, l'an passé, et il y a cinq minutes._

Quand Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, tout ce que Sévérus avait vu chez le garçon c'était ça : un garçon. La progéniture de quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, et d'une autre personne qui était son ennemi. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus être ennemis, puisque James Potter était le meilleur ami du premier amour de Sévérus, Sirius Black.

Il avait beaucoup en commun, lui et Sirius. Tous deux avaient eu une enfance difficile, tous deux venaient d'une famille assez sombre, tous deux ne voulaient rien savoir de Lord Voldemort, et tous deux étaient gays. N'étant que des adolescents, ils avaient vu ces points en commun comme de multiples raisons d'être ensemble, mais aucun n'avait encore réalisé que l'amour ne se résumait pas à avoir quelque chose en commun. Peu après avoir gradué, la rupture fut inévitable. Sirius voulait qu'ils se marient, et Sévérus savait que son rôle d'espion ne le lui permettait pas, et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être attaché à quelqu'un à ce point-ci de sa vie.  
Il était dur pour lui de l'admettre, et il ne l'avait jamais avoué à Sirius, mais Sévérus n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment aimé Sirius. Sévérus savait ce qu'était l'amour, parce qu'il aimait Lily, et souvent ils plaisantaient en disant que si Lily avait été un homme, ils auraient fait un couple parfait.

Tandis que Harry grandissait, et que Sévérus commençait à passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme, il avait réalisé qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lily qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer, et qu'Harry était exactement ce qu'il recherchait comme partenaire : un homme qui pouvait le faire sortir de sa coquille, comme Lily l'avait fait avant lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose à demander, avait toujours pensé Sévérus.

Comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, Sévérus s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il voulait était juste devant lui, incroyablement désirable, gay, et surtout complètement inaccessible.

"C'est bien ma chance" soupira Sévérus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci à Snarry31 (ou alors ce sera le contraire? Muahahah =D), Eileen19 (moui, meuh bon, c'est de la fiction, et je ne fais que traduire :P), I gemeli del piacere (mici!), Hinaya-chan (haha! Moi aussi ça m'a fait bien rire =)), Anitadraz, Stormtrooper2, 8Maud8, Elisabeth49 et Iroko pour les reviews qu'ils se sont donné la peine de laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des pseudos revenir =).

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

Harry Potter pensait encore à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue l'après-midi précédent. Harry avait un certain talent pour savoir quand quelqu'un lui mentait, et Rogue lui avait dit deux mensonges pendant qu'ils parlaient. Premièrement, quand il lui avait dit qu'il était gay – Harry était certain que ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Rogue avait en effet eu des relations avec des hommes, mais Harry suspectait qu'il en ait également eu avec des femmes, qu'il était donc bisexuel mais avec un fort penchant gay. Pas que le fait qu'il soit bisexuel plutôt que gay fasse une grande différence dans l'ordre des choses. Deuxièmement, quand Rogue avait indiqué qu'il prenait soin d'Harry de façon purement professionnel, de professeur à élève, c'était aussi un mensonge.

Le second mensonge avait cependant fait une différence dans la perception d'Harry de cette conversation. Est-ce que Rogue prenait soin d'Harry comme d'un fils? Parce qu'il avait été proche de la mère d'Harry? Harry s'était rendu compte que c'était probablement le cas, pensant malgré tout au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà traversé la ligne du « Et s'il avait envie de moi? » Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur cette idée, et décida de tester le terrain et de savoir avec certitude ce que Rogue lui avait caché. S'il considérait Harry comme un fils, Harry aurait ainsi la chance de retrouver une figure paternelle, chose qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis que Sirius était mort. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait donc qu'à mettre en veilleuse les fantasmes qui se formaient dans sa tête.

Sévérus Rogue poussa un petit cri quand la potion qu'il préparait éclaboussa sa main.

« Merde! »

Minerva choisit ce moment exact pour faire son entrée dans le laboratoire.

« Ça a l'air de faire mal, commenta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » grommela Sévérus.

La potion l'avait éclaboussé parce qu'il avait ajouté deux fois les deux tasses d'eau nécessaires à la concoction de la potion, et qu'il avait ainsi fait déborder le chaudron. Il avait fait cette erreur parce qu'il pensait à autre chose que son travail. Il avait été distrait par Harry Potter.

« Le professeur Chourave est malade aujourd'hui, dit Minerva. J'ai besoin de vous pour surveiller la Grande Salle pendant le repas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Gémit Sévérus.

- Je pourrais, soupira Minerva. Mais seulement si vous avez une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, grogna Sévérus, soulignant l'évidence.

- Vous êtes toujours de mauvaise humeur, Sévérus. Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est simplement votre façon d'être, rétorqua-t-elle. Y a-t-il au moins une bonne raison à cette humeur, aujourd'hui? »

Sévérus haussa les épaules. _Est-ce que s'imaginer en train de plaquer un élève dans un coin et de le baiser à l'en faire crier est une bonne raison?_

« Aucune que je puisse partager avec vous, Minerva. »

Minerva leva les sourcils.

« Maintenant je suis concernée, Sévérus » dit-elle, voyant bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avec Ron. Il n'avait aucune idée de où Hermione pouvait bien être, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Harry put se relaxer et rigoler avec son meilleur ami.

« Hey, Ron, tu te souviens en première année, quand tu ne savais pas comment faire le sort de lévitation? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, et pointa sa baguette sur un bol de pouding.

« Wingardium Leviosa! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry regarda le bol s'élever et se diriger vers sa tête. Il sortir à son tour sa baguette et la pointa sur le bol, murmurant le même sort, essayant de le repousser en direction de son camarade. Ron plissa les yeux, et une bataille de « qui tiendra le plus longtemps? » commença, les deux garçons essayant de contrôler le bol qui menaçait de renverser son contenu sur eux à tout moment.

« Pouvez-vous au moins _essayer_ de vous conduire en adultes? » demanda une voix moqueuse.

Les deux garçons, surpris par l'entrée de Rogue, perdirent leur concentration et le bol de pouding atterrit sur la tête de Ron. Harry ricana.

« Potter, vous entre tous devriez être en mesure de démontrer plus de maturité que ça, dit Rogue.

- Oui, _papa_ » sourit Harry malicieusement.

Le sourire d'Harry fana lorsqu'il vit le changement d'expression sur le visage de Severus. Il y eut d'abord de la gêne, puis le même foutu regard qu'Harry n'avait pas été capable d'identifier lors de leur dernière conversation.

« Je ne suis le père de personne, dit Rogue d'une voix étrangement calme. Encore moins le vôtre, Harry Potter. »

Puis il se tourna et s'éloigna, laissant Harry encore plus confus qu'il l'était avant. Que signifiait ce regard?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Ouf, tout traduit d'un coup! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre à cette fic, j'étais occupée à terminer la traduction de La seconde chance d'Harry Potter (voir mes autres fics). Je devrais être en mesure de vous poster un autre chapitre demain dans le courant de la journée, ou au plus tard dimanche. Tout pour plaire à mes lecteurs :P. D'ailleurs, merci à **Iroko, Eileen19, Akya07** (Oui, bon, mwa je dis Rogue *boude*.), **Stormtrooper, Elizabeth49, Lily Halloween** (Bah, elle est trop sérieuse, elle ne les laisse pas faire les fous..), **Flory Wess, Snarry31, BlackCat-Sama** et **Youkimai-Chan** d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review =].

Un Sevy saoul comme un pot, ça vous dit? =D

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

C'étaient les vacances de Noël, et comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs années, Harry était resté à Poudlard. À la base, il était censé passer la période des fêtes chez les Weasley, mais pour une raison obscure il avait tenu à rester à Poudlard. Il irait y faire un tour au Terrier plus tard, mais il ne voulait pas passer toutes les vacances avec eux. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser, bien qu'il ait passé les trois derniers mois à Y penser.

Peu de gens étaient restés cette année, juste quelques étudiants, aucun de son année ou de celle de Ginny, et même quelques professeurs étaient partis. Sévérus Rogue était resté, de même que la directrice, et un ou deux autres enseignants. Sévérus, se dit Harry, se maudissant intérieurement pour cette récente habitude de penser à son professeur en l'appelant par son prénom.

Depuis leur conversation du début de l'année, Harry avait accumulé les preuves indiquant que la raison pour laquelle Sévérus veillait sur lui était beaucoup plus profonde qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Au départ, Harry avait assumé que c'était plus une attention paternelle, étant donné à quel point Sévérus avait été proche de la mère d'Harry. Mais quand Harry avait dit « Oui, papa. », après que Sévérus l'ait réprimandé pour avoir renversé un bol de pudding sur la tête de Ron, Sévérus avait répondu « Je ne suis le père de personne, encore moins le vôtre, Harry Potter. » Le ton était dur et sec, comme d'habitude, mais Harry avait senti le même éclat indéfinissable dans ses yeux qu'il avait vu quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que ce regard signifiait.

Harry tourna le coin d'un couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à trouver là : Sévérus Rogue, assis sur le plancher de la salle de bain, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu presque vide à la main.

« Allô Harry! » dit Sévérus avec ce que pouvait être considéré comme un éclat de rire.

Harry n'en revenait pas. L'homme était complètement bourré.

« Professeur?

- Je suis saoul » répondit-il, son sourire se fanant automatiquement.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Je peux voir ça, dit-il en marcher vers l'homme plus âgé et en saisissant son bras. Allez, je vais vous ramener dans vos quartiers. »

Sévérus ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis vraiment fatigué de prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Si je veux être saoul, alors je vais être saoul! »

Harry savait que si la directrice le voyait dans cet état, Sévérus serait dans le trouble. Il devait le ramener dans ses quartiers.

« Sévérus, un petit effort, tu peux être saoul dans tes quartiers.

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé? » demanda Sévérus en le figeant.

Harry serra les dents. Maudites soient ses pensées.

« Debout, professeur » dit Harry, ignorant la question et le tirant plus fort.

À la surprise d'Harry, il se rendit compte qu'il était capable de soulever son professeur, mais il ne tint la position que quelques secondes, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Et encore plus à la surprise d'Harry, il sentit une bosse sur sa cuisse, où reposait le bassin de Sévérus.

Oh, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas. Ne pouvait pas. C'était mal. L'homme était saoul. L'homme était son professeur. La conscience d'Harry plaida sa cause quelques secondes de plus, puis Harry se pencha en avant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sévérus. Sévérus ne le repoussa pas, alors Harry glissa sa langue dans la bouche du professeur. Sévérus résista l'espace d'un instant, mais Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sévérus, qui lui rendit son baiser.

Sévérus se réveilla, très raide, avec un énorme mal de tête. Il mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il était allongé sur le plancher, son manteau roulé en boule en guise d'oreiller. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry, et son rêve…

« B'jour » fit une voix.

Sévérus ouvrit les brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Harry assis sur le plancher, quelques mètres plus loin… dans la salle de bain.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve? » murmura-t-il, se redressant lentement.

Harry lui jeta un flacon.

« Contre la gueule de bois. »

Sévérus cala la potion en une gorgée, et il sentit tout de suite son mal de tête commencer à s'effacer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, qui le regardait pensivement.

« Harry?

Sévérus? » répondit le jeune homme, un sourire au lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut son échine, et ça n'avait aucun rapport au plancher froid.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? chuchota-t-il.

Harry se leva et avança de deux pas vers Sévérus, lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu? »

Sévérus se mordit la lèvre, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

« Mon dieu, on l'a fait?

- Se peloter comme des adolescents? suggéra Harry. Oui.

- M. Potter, je dois… »

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Je t'avise pas de t'excuser, Sévérus. Tu voulais que ça arrive, et j'étais sobre et consentant.

- Consentant ou pas, Harry, c'était une erreur, et ça ne peut arriver à nouveau. Ce que je veux ne compte pas dans cette situation. Je suis ton professeur, merde! »

Harry regarda Sévérus dans les yeux.

« Tes sentiments sont importants pour moi. Et si tu n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose, tu n'aurais pas été saoul hier soir. Je pense que tu cachais tes sentiments depuis des mois.

_Des mois, tu dis? Des années, plutôt…_

« Tu ne prends pas en considération mon point, Harry. »

Harry sourit. Sévérus n'aimait pas ce qui s'annonçait, pas du tout. Le foutu garçon préparait quelque chose et Sévérus savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le contrer.

« Le seul de tes points que je n'ai pas pris en considération, c'est celui entre tes jambes » murmura Harry.

La mâchoire de Sévérus tomba.

« Harry! s'écria-t-il, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Je pars, maintenant. »

Il espérait que son départ précipité n'ait pas trop l'air d'une fuite. Harry regarda silencieusement Sévérus quitter – plus ou moins à la course – la salle de bain. Une partie d'Harry voulait courir après lui, mais son jugement lui disait de le laisser partir. La nuit dernière avait été… incroyable. Ils s'étaient embrassés comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pendant une longue heure, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Sévérus finisse par s'endormir sous l'effet de l'alcool. Harry avait eu désespérément envie de faire plus que de simplement embrasser Sévérus, mais il savait qu'il marchait sur des charbons ardents, et il s'était freiné.

Après que Sévérus ait disparu, Harry resta là, à contempler l'endroit où se tenait l'homme quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé toute la nuit, et avait réalisé que même si tout cela pouvait sembler terrible, c'était la meilleure chose qu'Harry ait jamais expérimentée. Être si proche de Sévérus lui avait donné le sentiment de retrouver une partie manquante de lui-même, une partie dont il n'avait jamais remarqué l'absence avant cette nuit.

Harry retourna finalement à la tour des Gryffondors, qui comme l'école était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait personne pour lui demander où il avait passé la nuit. Harry en était soulagé. À sa surprise, il y avait une note qui l'attendait sur son lit quand il arriva. Une note de Sévérus.

_Harry,_

_Je ne vais pas essayer de mettre ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière sur le compte de l'alcool, parce que tu as raison, je voulais que ça ait lieu. Mais le fait est que tu es mon élève, et je suis ton enseignant, et si quelque chose entre nous était découvert, nous serions tous les deux dans le trouble. Ça ferait un scandale, au mieux. Je ne peux permettre cela. S'il te plait, accepte ce que je te dis et essaye d'oublier tout ça._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sévérus n'avait même pas signé son nom.

« Merde! jura Harry, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il ne comprend donc pas que je l'… »

Harry s'arrêta. Aime était le prochain mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche, et il en fut effrayé. Harry plia soigneusement la note, et la cacha au fond de sa malle. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il aimait Sévérus, que ce n'était pas une simple affection ou une attraction. Il savait bien que Sévérus ne changerait pas d'avis sur la question, alors Harry se résolut à attendre. Il ne verrait personne d'autre et, après avoir gradué, il approcherait Sévérus à nouveau.

Un mois avait passé depuis Noël. Sévérus Rogue commençait à se sentir moins troublé quand il voyait Harry en classe, et le reste du temps il tâchait de l'éviter, tout simplement. Il avait même pris l'habitude de manger dans ses quartiers la plupart du temps, diminuant ses chances de croiser les yeux de l'adolescent.

Mais au fond de lui, ses sentiments n'avaient en rien changé. Sévérus prit une grande respiration quand le groupe d'Harry commença à entrer dans sa classe, et réprima son désir de sourire quand il vit Harry entrer dans la pièce. Il était tellement beau.

Le cours commença. Ce jour-là, il allait parler des détraqueurs. Il marchait le long des allées, expliquant les effets et les défenses possibles concernant les détraqueurs.

« Une rencontre avec un détraqueur vous donne le sentiment que toute trace de bonheur est aspirée de votre âme, dit-il en passant le pupitre d'Harry.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient les seuls qui enlevaient le bonheur aux gens, murmura Harry.

- Excusez-moi, M. Potter? claqua la voix de Sévérus. Voudriez-vous dire quelque chose à la classe?

- Non, répondit Harry, les dents serrées.

- Non, monsieur, le corrigea Sévérus.

- Fuck off*, siffla Harry.

- Retenue, M. Pot… »

Sévérus déglutit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Donner à Harry une retenue était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire, mais devant une classe entière, une classe qui incluait l'insupportablement attentive Mlle Granger, il lui était impossible de revenir sur sa décision.

« Mon bureau à huit heures ce soir, M. Potter » termina-t-il calmement.

Toute la classe s'agita et se mit à prendre en note son discours, maintenant hésitant. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua son exposé, durant lequel Harry ne dit plus un mot. Harry fut le premier à filer hors de la classe à la fin du cours, et Sévérus constata qu'il redoutait ce soir-là plus qu'il n'avait jamais redouté quelque chose auparavant.

L'heure de la retenue arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que Sévérus ne l'aurait souhaité. Il avait perdu une partie de son temps sous la douche – près d'une heure -, sans arriver à éloigner son esprit du fait qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir céder à ses désirs personnels.

Harry passa la porte, à huit heures tapantes, et la referma derrière lui avec un claquement sec.

« Sévérus, dit-il simplement.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, dit doucement Sévérus, sans se donner la peine de se redresser sur sa chaise.

- J'ai bien l'intention de t'appeler de la façon que je veux du moment que nous sommes seuls, Sévérus Rogue. Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant que je me retienne en public, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard furieux.

- Pourquoi me rends-tu les choses si difficiles? demanda Sévérus, faisant front à l'exaspérant jeune homme.

Harry saisit le bord de la robe de Sévérus brusquement, comblant le fossé entre eux deux et pressant leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Parce que je suis en amour avec toi » prononça-t-il contre les lèvres de Sévérus.

Puis il le relâcha, permettant à Sévérus de reculer d'un pas.

Sévérus prit en considération un million de choses pendant le moment de silence qui suivit. Tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner, tout ce qui pouvait être perdu, et il finit par décider de prendre le risque. Que Merlin soit damné, il aimait Harry aussi. Sévérus exprima la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour garder ce foutu secret, Harry, dit-il lentement en franchissant à son tour l'espace entre eux. Mais je t'aime aussi. »

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, prenant à nouveau possession des lèvres de Sévérus. Et cette fois, pour la première fois, Sévérus n'hésita pas à retourner le geste. Il se foutait de tout le reste. Il passa ses bras autour du jeune homme et haleta tandis qu'il sentait Harry poser une main sur ses fesses.

« Harry! »

Harry appuya encore plus, et c'est alors que Sévérus remarqua qu'Harry avait commencé à déboutonner sa robe de sa main libre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Sévérus, pas cette fois » chuchota Harry, remuant les lèvres tout près de son torse.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit perdre toute retenue à Sévérus, et l'homme commença à retirer le t-shirt d'Harry. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, ce qui permit à Sévérus d'enlever le vêtement plus facilement, mais en même temps Harry enfouit son visage entre les jambes du sorcier plus âgé.

« Mon dieu, Harry, soupira Sévérus. Retiens-toi, je vais tomber. »

Harry recula, puis recommença, poussant sa propre excitation contre la cuisse de Sévérus.

« Je crois qu'on devrait trouver un lit sur lequel tomber, alors, dit-il en mordillant le cou de Sévérus.

- La chambre » indiqua Sévérus dans un signe de tête vers la porte à leur gauche.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre, se cognant contre les murs et le bureau de Sévérus, qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Les mains d'Harry défirent habilement tous les boutons de Sévérus, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

* * *

*On dit ça au Québec, donc bon, je ne sais pas trop comment traduire. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider.. Merci =).


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Je poste rapidement, je dois me préparer à partir pour un souper de famille =]. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review!

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Harry se réveilla péniblement, mettant un moment à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il était allé voir Sévérus Rogue pour sa retenue, et puis...

« Sévérus, dit doucement Harry en touchant l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé. Réveille-toi. »

Sévérus gémit et ouvrit les yeux en clignant rapidement.

« Harry, murmura-t-il. Oh Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Harry se retourna et s'assit sur le corps nu de Sévérus.

« Tu pensais encore que c'était un rêve! Non ce n'en était pas un, encore, répondit-il avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu? »

Sévérus grogna.

« Comme un homme qui n'avait pas baisé autant depuis des années. Approximativement mon âge, pour être précis. Mon dieu, Harry, à quoi ai-je pensé?

- Tu regrettes? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Sévérus glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et laissa reposer une main sur ses fesses.

« Non, sourit-il. Je pense juste aux répercussions que ça va avoir. Physiquement, entre autres. »

Harry promena sa main sur le corps de son amant, et fut surpris de voir un genre d'anneau tatoué sur son annulaire gauche.

« Euh, Sev, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Sévérus examina sa main pendant une seconde, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa propre main.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi? demanda Harry, remarquant avec perplexité que le même tatouage était présent sur le doigt de Sévérus.

- Nous sommes liés, magiquement, chuchota Sévérus, en prenant une voix entre la terreur et la crainte.

- Liés, comme dans mariés? demanda Harry, surpris.

- C'est rare, commença Sévérus en déglutissant. Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Les moldus appellent ça "trouver son âme soeur", trouver la personne avec qui tu étais destiné à passer ta vie. Dans le cas des sorciers, la magie reconnaît quand deux personnes qui sont faites pour aller ensemble ont des rapports sexuels, et les lie automatiquement. Oui, je pense que nous nous sommes mariés la nuit dernière.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Harry. Sévérus, qu'allons-nous faire? »

Sévérus sourit.

« Nous pouvons jeter des sorts de dissimulation sur les anneaux, mais un lien est un lien, et lorsqu'il est formé de cette manière, il est impossible de le briser. En fait, l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles le divorce est légal dans le monde des sorciers, c'est que si quelqu'un se marie, puis plus tard trouve la véritable personne avec qui il aurait dû se lier, le lien a priorité sur la première personne. »

Harry le regardait sérieusement, mais pas mécontent.

« Y a-t-il des effets secondaires que je devrais connaître?

- Nous sommes maintenant liés aussi profondément que possible. Nos vies sont liées. Si quelque chose t'arrive, une blessure, je le sens au même moment que toi. Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi. Il n'y a qu'une façon de briser ce lien total de vie et de mort, mais même dans ce cas la connexion avec les sentiments de l'autre est impossible à enlever.

- Et en quoi ça consiste? interrogea Harry.

- Procréation, dit Sévérus. Si nous avons un enfant, la mort de l'un de nous deux n'affecterait pas l'autre, parce qu'un parent doit rester pour prendre soin de l'enfant. Donc, si une troisième personne entrait dans notre mariage, c'est presque du jamais-vu, mais ça devrait annuler cette partie du lien. »

Harry rougit.

« Et bien, essayons simplement de ne pas nous faire tuer prochainement, alors. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à être parent. »

Sévérus observa attentivement son amant - non, son époux.

« Es-tu prêt pour le mariage? »

Harry toucha le visage de Sévérus.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi j'ai le choix rendu à ce point, mais même si je pouvais changer cela, je ne le ferais pas. Je t'aime, Sévérus. »

Sévérus attira Harry vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Et je ne suis pas fâché que nous soyons mariés, pas du tout. Ça prouve vraiment que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient pas si mauvais que je l'avais pensé. Mais, tant que tu n'as pas gradué, nous devons garder cela secret.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais expliquer que ma retenue d'hier soir ait duré toute la nuit. »

Sévérus grogna. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Tu as toujours été doué pour te sortir de l'embarras. »

Harry rit, descendit du lit et commença à s'habiller.

« Je vais descendre pour le petit-déjeuner en premier. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est d'aller manger en même temps, alors qu'une douzaine d'élèves savent que j'avais une retenue hier soir. »

Il jeta un sort de dissimulation sur sa main, ainsi que sur son cou où Sévérus avait laissé plusieurs marques au cours de la nuit.

« Merlin, Sev, que ferions-nous sans ces charmes?

- Je suis certain que nous serions créatifs. D'ailleurs, je suis impatient d'avoir l'occasion d'être créatif avec toi. »

Harry rougit.

« Merde, Sev, je dois y aller, ne me mets pas dans tous mes états à nouveau! »

Sévérus sourit, d'un vrai sourire.

« Je t'en devais une. »

Harry secoua la tête, puis partit, s'assurant consciencieusement que personne ne puisse le voir sortir du bureau de Sévérus. Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, puis il vit Ron et Hermione venir à sa rencontre. Ron pointa sa baguette sur le cou d'Harry.

« Révélo! » jeta Ron, en souriant. Harry plaça ses mains sur son cou pour essayer de cacher les suçons qui s'y trouvaient, avant de réaliser qu'il avait mis son anneau dans le champ du sort.

« Hey, Harry, depuis quand as-tu un tatouage? Je cherchais plutôt des suçons, étant donné que tu n'as pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir...

- La nuit dernière, justement » dit Harry.

Ce qui était vrai, mais il espérait que ses deux meilleurs amis prendraient pour acquis que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait faite durant la nuit.

Hermione prit sa main, et l'examina attentivement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry » murmura-t-elle.

Harry gémit. Hermione était bien la seule susceptible de savoir à quoi ressemble un tatouage de lien. Il la regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron se mit à parler de Quidditch avec quelques garçons de leur dortoir, et Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry.

« On parlera de ça plus tard, dit Hermione sur son ton de mère autoritaire. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas le dire à Ron, mais je veux savoir qui _il_ est. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Oh non.

« Hermione, allons trouver un endroit où parler de ça maintenant » plaida-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, et suivit Harry dans une salle de classe vide.

« Alors, dit-elle aussitôt que la porte fut close. Pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas comment ça se fait que Ron et moi ne savions pas que tu étais gay, que tu étais intéressé par quelqu'un, et que tu avais trouvé ton âme soeur. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Comment sais-tu que je ne me suis pas lié avec une fille?

- Parce que j'ai lu, Harry! Il existe différentes marques, selon le type de lien. Une pour les gays, une pour les lesbiennes, une pour les couples "normaux" et une pour les trios. Tu portes visiblement un anneau de gay. »

Hermione s'arrêta un moment, avant de reprendre.

« Donc, quand est-ce arrivé? » demanda-t-elle, en pointant le jonc.

Harry fixait le plancher.

« Je te l'ai dit... la nuit dernière... dit Harry.

- Tu n'avais pas une retenue avec Ro... »

Hermione figea au milieu de sa question, réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

« Toi... et Rogue? » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry lui fit face, prenant à deux mains son courage de Gryffondor.

« Oui, Hermione. Sévérus. Ça a commencé au début de l'année, j'ai compris ce que je ressentais, et puis pendant les vacances je l'ai trouvé saoul dans les toilettes, et nous nous sommes embrassés, et il m'a confié qu'il tenait à moi. Et finalement, la nuit dernière... et bien, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà ce que deux personnes doivent faire pour être liés de cette façon. »

Hermione se trouva une chaise et s'assit lentement.

« Harry, à quoi as-tu pensé? Tu n'aurais pas pu au moins attendre d'avoir gradué? Vous allez être tous les deux dans le trouble, surtout lui, si ça s'apprend.

- J'avais l'intention d'attendre, mais la nuit dernière, c'est juste arrivé, et ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il devienne mon époux, juste mon amant, essaya de se justifier Harry.

- Harry Rogue... murmura songeusement la jeune sorcière. Personne ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Hey, qui dit que ce n'est pas Sévérus Potter? demanda Harry à Hermione qui roula des yeux.

- Dans les mariages gays, c'est le plus jeune qui prend le nom de l'autre. Tes papiers officiels doivent être déjà changés. Si Madame Promfresh regarde ton dossier, elle va savoir que tu es marié. Il en va de même pour le professeur McGonagall. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit d'autre regarde ton dossier dans les prochains mois. »

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et Sévérus entra.

« Mlle Granger, M. Potter, que faites-vous ici? s'enquit-il.

- Vous voulez dire M. Rogue, professeur? »

Sévérus la regarda fixement, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle en sait trop pour son propre bien. Elle a deviné, Sev. »

Hermione toussa.

« Sev? »

Sévérus lui lança un regard furieux.

« Il serait mal avisé que vous m'appeliez comme ça, Mlle Granger. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne savais même pas qu'Harry était gay il y a quelques minutes, ni qu'il était marié à son professeur. Vous allez devoir me laisser le temps de m'y habituer.

- Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant que vous êtes au courant? demanda Sévérus, passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui se laissa aller contre lui, reconnaissant du soutien qu'il lui apportait.

- Vous aidez à le cacher, bien sûr! s'écria Hermione. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux incapables de le faire par vous mêmes.

- Hermione, nous ne sommes pas stupides, gronda Harry.

- Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai découvert le lendemain?

- Elle a un point, Harry, dit Sévérus. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut trouver. »

Harry sourit.

« Tout cela n'a-t-il pas commencé avec un point? »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

M'étais promis de poster hier soir, mais bon, hier soir s'est éternisé jusqu'à 2h AM. 'se peut qu'il y ait des mots nowhere en anglais, j'ai traduit ce chapitre sur un Microsoft Word en anglais, et il me modifiait des mots automatiquement, m'enlevait des accents, etc. Quand je le remarquais, je le changeais à mesure, mais bon, il en reste peut-être. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

Deux semaines étaient passées sans incident. Harry dormait dans son dortoir, et Sévérus dans ses quartiers. Tous deux s'étaient fermement opposés à cela, mais Hermione leur avait demandé s'ils se rendaient compte d'à quel point cela aurait été stupide. Ils avaient donc fini par accepter que – même si les compagnons de dortoirs d'Harry avaient été dans le secret et avaient accepté de ne pas mentionner les absences répétées d'Harry durant la nuit – il y avait trop de risque qu'un de trois garçons en parle à quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce quelqu'un d'autre aille le répéter à McGonagall ou, pire encore, à Rita Skeeter. Que Dieu nous en préserve le plus longtemps possible.

Quant à l'anneau tatoué, Ron était le seul à l'avoir vu en dehors de Hermione, alors Harry lui dit qu'il était saoul quand il se l'était fait faire, et qu'il était allé voir Mme Pomfresh pour l'enlever. Sévérus et Harry continuaient d'utiliser des charmes de dissimulation pour cacher leur tatouage respectif, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'un sortilège beaucoup plus puissant, afin qu'un simple Révélo ne puisse l'annuler.

Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagé tandis que le cours de sorts et enchantements touchait à sa fin. Il avait un cours de potions juste après. Ça allait être sa première occasion de voir Sévérus – son mari – depuis deux jours. Cependant, ce matin-là, Harry avait discrètement remis à Sévérus sur un bout de papier une idée qui devait leur permettre de se voir.

_Sévérus, _

_Aujourd'hui en potions, je vais faire quelque chose qui devrait te rendre fou, je ne sais pas encore quoi. Donne-moi une foutue retenue pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble._

_Je t'aime._

Harry sourit, repensant à la fin de cette courte note. Je t'aime. Harry n'avait jamais eu de raison de finir une lettre de cette façon auparavant. C'était bien. Je t'aime. Flitwick clôtura le cours, Harry sauta de sa chaise et bondit vers la porte. Il fut arrêté, cependant, par la main d'Hermione qui saisit le col de sa robe.

« Ralentis, Harry, siffla-t-elle. Si tu continues à manifester autant d'empressement, tu vas tout faire rater. Tu t'en sortirais peut-être avec une simple tape sur les doigts, mais lui il pourrait perdre son emploi, ou pire, son droit d'enseigner.

- Qui pourrait perdre quoi ? demanda Ron en arrivant derrière eux.

- Rien! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione de concert.

Ron les regarda d'un air pensif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis à Hermione.

« Vous deux, vous me cachez quelque chose. » les accusa-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, mais il se sentait visiblement triste d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Ron. Cingla Harry, irrité que cette conversation lui fasse perdre du temps qu'il aurait pu passer dans les cachots.

- Ah bon? Fit Ron, ses joues prenant des couleurs. Mais ça regarde ma petite amie ? »

Harry se tenait sur une corde raide. Il hésitait entre prendre le risque d'exposer de s'exposer ainsi que Sévérus en disant la vérité à son ami, ou risquer son amitié avec Ron en se taisant.

Harry n'en vint à aucune décision vis-à-vis de Ron, mais il décida de s'éloigner de la tempête et de laisser Hermione calmer le rouquin. Il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, même à son copain. Il arriva aux cachots bien avant les autres.

« Sévérus, dit-il en traversant la porte.

- Attention, Harry. Un autre étudiant pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment » le réprimanda Sévérus doucement.

Ses yeux le détaillaient tendrement, et Harry savait que son compagnon était heureux qu'il soit arrivé tôt. Harry marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la classe et alla se blottir dans les bras de Sévérus.

« Tu me manques. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

Sévérus s'arracha à l'étreinte et tint Harry à bout de bras.

« Je ressens la même chose, mais on ne peut rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, putain? » s'exclama une voix.

Harry grimaça, Ron l'avait probablement suivi.

« Fermez la porte derrière vous, M. Weasley, siffla Sévérus.

Ron fit ce qui lui avait été demandé.

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois penser pour le moment, alors avant que mon esprit aille dans la mauvaise direction, il vaudrait mieux que tu me dises ce que Hermione et toi me cachez. Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Rogue. Je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu as découvert que Rogue est ton oncle ou quelque chose du genre. »

Harry regarda en direction de Sévérus, qui hocha la tête.

« Ron, dit Harry. Tu te souviens de la nuit, il y a quelques semaines, quand je ne suis pas revenu dans le dortoir ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« J'étais dans les quartiers de Sévérus cette nuit-là.

- Ouais, dit Ron. Tu avais une retenue.

- J'étais là toute la nuit, Ron. »

Sévérus prit la main de Harry et la serra brièvement.

« Tu es avec Rogue? s'exclama Ron, bouche bée. Tu es gay?

- Oui. »

À la surprise d'Harry, Ron sourit d'un air abruti.

« Félicitation, Harry.

- Quoi? Ça ne te rend pas dingue ? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« J'ai toujours suspecté que tu étais gay, alors ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Pour ce qui est de Rogue, c'est un peu bizarre, mais ce n'étaient pas comme si vous vous étiez enfuis pour vous marier ou… mais putain. »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, inconfortable, restant sans rien dire.

« Le tatouage. C'était un anneau d'âme soeur, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne l'as jamais effacé, tu l'as juste caché avec un charme.

- Je suis impressionné, M. Weasley, commenta Sévérus. Je n'étais pas très surpris que Mlle Granger l'ait deviné, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous connaissiez vous aussi l'existence de ce type de liens. »

Ron sembla gêne, mais pas fâché.

« Mes parents se sont liés durant leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Ils ont dû le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient gradué, j'avais juste oublié. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Ron devint un peu vert.

« Harry, dit Ron. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, mais personnellement je n'ai pas de tendances gays, et j'ai des images mentales assez horribles dans ma tête en ce moment, de toi et Rogue en train de baiser comme des bêtes, alors je vais partir maintenant et on se verra plus tard dans la sale commune. On pourra parler davantage si tu veux. Je ne veux pas vraiment de détails, mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais savoir les raisons qui vous ont poussés, toi et ma copine, à me cacher toute cette histoire. "

- Merci, Ron, et surtout ne le dis à personne. Sev pourrait avoir beaucoup de problèmes si ça s'ébruite avant que j'aie gradué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ron, encore un peu vert. Bon, à plus tard !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai déserté , je suis pas mal prise par mes études et mon boulot. Je vais recommencer à poster un chapitre de temps en temps, mais je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence, ça risque de varier selon les périodes de temps. Profitez-en pour relire cette fic depuis le début, elle en vaut vraiment la peine!

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

C'étaient les vacances de Pacques, et Harry avait décidé de prendre congé de Poudlard. Après avoir passé un an en liberté à aller où il le souhaitait à la recherche des horcruxes, les frontières du château le gênaient particulièrement. Lui et Sévérus continuaient à se demander si Sévérus allait se retirer à la fin de l'année, ou s'ils allaient vivre à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il puisse vivre à Poudlard et en être heureux. Il aimait cette école c'était sa maison, mais il avait un urgent besoin d'aller ailleurs, de trouver sa propre place.

Harry avait communiqué avec un entrepreneur de Roumanie qui était spécialisé dans la reconstruction de manoirs démolis. Le manoir des Potter était toujours en ruines depuis la nuit de la mort de ses parents, et il avait l'intention de le remettre sur pied. Il allait passer la fin de semaine avec le constructeur, un sorcier nommé Jarvis Alphin. Sévérus ne trépignait pas de joie à l'idée que son époux parte pour les vacances, mais il consentit néanmoins.

Hermione Granger était en route vers les quartiers de Sévérus Rogue. Harry était parti pour la fin de semaine, et comme Ron était rentré chez lui pour passer les vacances avec sa famille, Hermione avait convenu avec Sévérus qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble à travailler sur sa thèse en potions. Hermione ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, mais elle avait sauté sur l'opportunité de passer du temps avec Sévérus. Elle l'avait toujours admiré, et elle voulait mieux le connaître. Surtout depuis qu'il était marié à son meilleur ami.

Quelques instants après qu'elle ait frappé à la porte, Sévérus répondit et l'invita à entrer.

« Mlle Granger, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Vous devriez vraiment m'appeler Hermione, dit-elle doucement.

- Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Sévérus.

_Parce que je veux être votre ami, _pensa-t-elle.

« Vous êtes marié à mon meilleur ami, fut ce qu'elle prononça finalement.

- Très bien… Hermione, répondit Sévérus. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler Sev.

- Va pour Sévérus ? s'enquit Hermione. En dehors des heures de cours ?

- En dehors des heures de cours, consentit Sévérus après une seconde d'hésitation. »

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sévérus prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Alors quel est le sujet de votre thèse ? »

Hermione tira un carnet de son sac et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu.

« Je la fais sur les utilités théoriques des larmes de phénix dans les potions. »

Sévérus prit un fauteuil à son opposé, et Hermione crut décerner une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard sombre.

« Poursuivez.

- J'ai réalisé que très peu de potions qui contiennent des larmes de phénix, vraisemblablement en raison de leur rareté. Mais étant donné leurs propriétés guérisseuses particulièrement efficaces, j'ai pensé qu'elles pouvaient avoir d'autres utilités. Évidemment, je ne peux tester aucune de mes idées car je n'ai pas de stock de larmes de phénix sous la main, mais vous avez dit en début d'année que, pour faire une bonne thèse, il fallait davantage trouver de nouvelles idées que prouver que nos théories sont fondées. Je lisais des papiers écrits par Dumbledore sur les utilités du sang de dragon cette semaine et c'est comme ça que m'est venue cette idée, continua Hermione.

- Fin de la citation ? » demanda Sévérus.

Hermione sourit, surprise d'entendre non pas une critique, mais plutôt une plaisanterie dans la voix de l'aîné.

« Je ne peux rien y faire, monsieur. Je ne voix pas pourquoi je devrais reformuler ce que quelqu'un a déjà clairement expliqué ! »

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Sévérus émit un petit rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment une femme singulière, Hermione. Il serait vraiment intéressant de mettre votre cerveau sous un microscope. »

Il était tard, et Hermione venait tout juste de quitter ses quartiers. Sévérus avait passé les six dernières heures à parler avec la fille de son projet de thèse et des potions en général, et même de sa relation avec Harry. La conversation coulait vraiment bien avec Hermione et Sévérus félicita mentalement son âme sœur pour son choix d'amis.

Sévérus savait que dans le cadre de son mariage avec Harry, il allait devoir être beaucoup plus sociable qu'il l'avait été ces dernières années, et que son cercle social allait être en partie formé de personnes qu'il avait récemment eues comme étudiants. Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide, principalement de Gryffondors. Après cette soirée, Sévérus estima qu'il s'en faisait probablement pour rien, surtout si Hermione se joignait régulièrement à eux.

En fait, elle lui rappelait une petite amie qu'il avait eue des années auparavant. Sévérus avait rencontré Emilie l'était entre ses quinze et ses seize ans. À ce moment, Lily venait de le repousser et il était en train de soigner son cœur brisé quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois à un arrêt d'autobus. Émilie était du même âge que lui, et elle fréquentait une école américaine. Elle visitait l'Europe pour l'été pour élargir ses horizons. L'été avait passé comme une flèche et ils avaient continué à s'écrire des lettres pendant plus de deux ans, jusqu'à ce que Sévérus reçoive la Marque des Ténèbres. Il avait coupé le contact avec elle à ce moment, pour sa protection. Comme Hermione, jamais Émilie n'aurait supporté la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sévérus ne regrettait certainement pas son lien avec Harry. Merlin lui seul savait à quel point il était en amour avec le garçon. Mais il se demandait tout de même ce qu'était devenue Émilie. Malgré l'heure tardive, il sortit une plume et un parchemin, et commença à écrire.

_Émily,_

_Je sais que notre dernière correspondance remonte à plusieurs années déjà, et je suis certain que tu t'es demandé pourquoi je t'ai repoussé à l'époque. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'était pour une raison noble, mais la vérité est assez égoïste. J'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres et j'ai rejoint les rangs du Seigneurs de Ténèbres en tant que Mangemort. J'ai rompu notre correspondance pour te protéger, parce que j'avais peur de ce que le Seigneur aurait pu te faire s'il avait appris à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'étais devenu. Je savais que tu ne l'aurais jamais approuvé. Je suis désolé._

_Pour faire court, j'ai fini par devenir un espion de la lumière, un espion pour Dumbledore. Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez dangereuse en travaillant pour Voldemort, imagine en étant également un espion contre lui. J'ai bien failli perdre la vie dans la bataille finale, mais pour une certaine raison que j'essaye encore de comprendre, Harry Potter a décidé de me sauver. J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit-là, mais grâce à la vivacité d'esprit d'Harry et à l'invention des portoloins, j'ai survécu._

_J'ai récemment appris à connaître une amie d'Harry, une fille du nom d'Hermione, et je ne peux te dire à quel point elle me fait penser à toi. Elle est intelligente, drôle, indéfectiblement gentille, et même physiquement, elle te ressemble un peu. Je connais cette fille depuis qu'elle a onze ans – j'enseigne à Poudlard maintenant – et je suis étonné de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point elle te ressemble avant aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est en partie dû à l'ouverture d'esprit qu'Harry dit que j'ai récemment acquise. Je connais aussi Harry depuis qu'il a onze ans, je suis même allé à l'école avec les parents d'Harry. Hermione est née moldue. Maintenant, ce sont tous les deux des adultes et je me surprends à penser de plus en plus à eux chaque jour._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, Émilie. Je suppose que je voulais simplement savoir comment la vie a tourné pour toi. Es-tu mariée ? As-tu des enfants ? Qu'as-tu pensé quand je t'ai laissée ? Que fais-tu comme métier ? M'as-tu pardonné ce que je t'ai fait ?_

_Je pense que j'en ai assez dit. J'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi._

_Sévérus Rogue_

Harry souriait, assis à la table de l'hôtel où il s'était installé pour regarder les papiers que Jarvis Alphin lui avait donné dans l'après-midi. La veille, ils étaient passés chez Gringotts et avaient pris les plans originaux du manoir Potter qui étaient dans le coffre des parents d'Harry, dont il avait hérité. Ils avaient ensuite décidé ce qu'ils allaient garder et ce qu'ils préféraient changer. Ce matin, ils avaient dessiné une esquisse et étaient allés voir divers fournisseurs et constructeurs, ainsi qu'un conseiller juridique de chez Gringotts.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour un seul projet, mais c'était une exception. Ses parents auraient voulu voir le manoir reconstruit, alors Harry avait décidé que ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait avec l'argent de ses parents. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait seulement touché à son propre coffre – celui que James et Lily Potter avaient ouvert dès sa naissance pour assurer son éducation.

Harry serait de retour à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard. Il constata qu'il s'était beaucoup ennuyé de Sévérus pendant ces deux jours loin de lui. Évidemment, puisque Sévérus était lié à lui. Harry supposa que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais ennuyé de Sévérus avant était qu'ils étaient toujours tout près, sauf l'été. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'absence lui semblait vraiment profonde et intense. Si Harry avait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait avoué que même le bâtard graisseux des premières années à Poudlard lui avait en quelque sorte manqué durant ces étés passés à Privet Drive. Harry n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ce que quiconque (dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu) pouvait penser de lui, mais ça l'avait beaucoup ennuyé, pour ne pas dire peiné, de voir que Sévérus Rogue semblait ne pas l'apprécier. Maintenant il savait pourquoi.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci Stormtrooper2 et Snarry31 pour leur review, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à lire mes traductions malgré cette longue absence :). Merci également à Lynka Read qui - si je ne m'abuse - vient de découvrir cette fic!

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

Sévérus Rogue déposa rapidement sa tasse de thé quand il entendit cogner à la porte. Harry ne devait pas être de retour avant une bonne demie-heure, et était sensé arriver par le réseau de cheminées. Se ressaisissant rapidement, il se leva en se demandant qui pouvait venir aussi tard. La soirée n'était pas particulièrement avancée – il était seulement sept heures -, mais l'étiquette des sorciers voulait qu'on appelle avant de venir, passé quatre heures de l'après-midi. À moins d'être un vieil ami, bien sûr.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en préparant son ricanement habituel, son visage figea soudainement face à la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Émilie ? » croassa-t-il.

Avant même d'avoir pu se recomposer une expression plus respectable, Émilie – car c'était en effet Émilie – avait passé ses bras autour de lui et l'avait serré contre elle dans une étreinte passionnée.

« Sévérus ! Merlin, Sévérus, je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai reçu ta lettre ! »

Sévérus resta bouche bée un moment après qu'elle l'ait libéré.

« Émilie ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, imbécile » sourit la ravissante femme.

Elle avait vraiment bien vieilli, pensa Sévérus. Il se demanda si Hermione allait vieillir aussi bien, mais reporta son attention sur la femme debout devant lui et retrouva ses manières.

« Oh, entre, je t'en pris ! »

Elle entra, et Sévérus referma la porte. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Je te pardonne, dit-elle epour briser la glace. En fait, j'avais découvert il y a quelques années déjà que tu avais rejoint Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Après cela, j'ai arrêté de te chercher. J'ai eu trop mal. Je suis heureuse que tu aies changé de camp. »

Sévérus garda le silence.

« Russ ? » fit Émilie.

Sévérus secoua la tête. Il ne s'était pas fait appeler « Russ » depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait toujours été la seule à l'appeler ainsi. C'était le surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé.

« Je suis désolé, Émilie, je suis juste encore sous le choc de te voir ici. J'ai écrit cette lettre sur l'impulsion du moment… comme on écrit une lettre à un fantôme. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses revenir un jour, encore moins que tu viennes cogner à ma porte quelques jours plus tard.

- La vie continue, Russ, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi, murmura Émilie.

- Alors, dit Sévérus en tentant de diriger la conversation vers un sujet moins gênant. Raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta vie ? T'es-tu mariée?

- Oui, avec un moldu. Allen Granger. Le frère d'Allen – David – est marié à ma sœur moldue, nous nous sommes connus à leur mariage. D'ailleurs, quand tu as mentionné que ton amie Hermione me ressemblait, j'ai trouvé ça amusant parce que j'ai une nièce qui porte ce nom. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup depuis qu'elle est petite, parce qu'elle va à une école pour surdoués.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sévérus, un soupçon dans la voix. Un moment s'il te plaît, Émilie. »

Il se retourna vers la cheminée et lança un peu de poudre dans les flammes.

« Chambre d'Hermione. »

Hermione apparut quelque secondes plus tard.

« Hermione, pourriez-vous venir quelques minutes ? demanda-t-il.

- Absolument, Sévérus, répondit-elle. Laissez-moi juste me changer, je reviens de la Forêt Interdite.

- Et vous me direz pourquoi vous étiez là-bas si tard, ajouta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Russ ? demanda Émilie après qu'Hermione ait disparu.

- Je pense que nos deux Hermione sont une seule et même personne, dit calmement Sévérus. Son nom de famille est Granger, et elle est née moldue. »

Émilie n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, Hermione étant apparue à travers la cheminée, confirmant ce que Sévérus avait déjà conclu.

« Tante Émilie ?

- Tu es une sorcière? s'exclamèrent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, dit Hermione. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

- Ton père a beaucoup d'explications à nous donner, répondit Émilie en fronçant les sourcils. On m'a dit que tu étais à une école pour surdoués. Pourtant il sait que je suis une sorcière. »

Sévérus vit le visage d'Hermione virer au blanc. Il se leva et la retint.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je dois juste… je dois juste m'asseoir » dit Hermione.

Sévérus la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil vacant et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il croisa au passage les yeux d'Émilie et vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pensait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione. Oh, maladroit.

Et comme pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, la cheminée se réanima et Harry y apparut. Sévérus gémit intérieurement.

« Hey Hermione, hey Sev, dit joyeusement Harry. Vous m'avez manqué... euh, qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il en remarquant Émilie.

- Je suis Émilie Granger, répondit Émilie. Je suis une vieille... amie de Sévérus.

- Et ma tante » ajouta Hermione.

Elle avait l'air de plus en plus malade. Sévérus supposa qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'il avait été l'amant de sa tante.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une ex-amante de Sévérus, fit Harry avec raideur.

- Ex est le mot important, Harry, dit Sévérus pour se défendre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était dans les environs de ta naissance.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry. Pas de problème. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en dirais si nous allions ailleurs pour les laisser rattraper le temps perdu? »

Hermione hocha la tête et elle et Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Tu m'enverras un hibou un de ces jours, tante Émilie » laissa tomber faiblement Hermione.

Harry fit preuve de moins de tolérance dans ses derniers mots.

« Tu m'enverras un hibou quand tu auras envie de passer du temps avec ton amant du moment, Sévérus. »

Hermione Granger sirotait lentement sa tasse de thé. Il était presque temps d'aller dormir et elle méditait sur les événement de la fin de semaine. Sévérus Rogue qui l'avait appelé une "femme vraiment singulière", ce qui était à l'opposé de l'habituelle "insupportable je-sais-tout"; elle et Sévérus qui étaient restés debout très tard samedi, simplement pour parler, et apparemment il avait apprécié autant qu'elle; mais que voulaient dire ces papillons dans son ventre?

Aucune réponse ne venant, Hermione envoya sa tasse de thé aux cuisines et alla se coucher. Elle pensa brièvement à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, ferma ses yeux et s'assoupit.

_Hermione était vêtue d'une courte chemise de nuit et d'un manteau. Elle marchait pieds nus en direction des cachots, les lampes autour d'elle s'éteignant après son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il n'en reste qu'une d'allumée, illuminant la porte des quartiers de Sévérus Rogue. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée. À l'intérieur, elle vit un Sévérus torse nu lui faire signe d'approcher._

_Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui, et il l'attira contre son corps. Un feu brûlait vivement dans l'âtre._

_« As-tu trop chaud? » demanda Sévérus._

_En réponse, Hermione lui abandonna son manteau et et le regarda le poser sur le côté avec un petit sourire._

_« Tu as envie de moi » dit Sévérus._

_Ce n'était pas une question._

_« Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais toi, as-tu envie de moi? »_

Sévérus ne répondit pas, mais toucha sa joue de sa main, la laissant courir sur les lignes de sa mâchoire, de son cou, puis de son épaule avant de la poser finalement sur la sangle de sa robe.

_« Oui? __ » __demanda-t-il._

_Cette fois, c'était une question._

_« Oui __ » consentit Hermione._

Hermione se réveilla soudainement.

« Par la barbe de merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » cria-t-elle dans ses quartiers vides.

Hermione pouvait sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes.

« Reprends-toi, Hermione, tu as un petit ami, et tu n'es pas une adolescente débordant d'hormones. »

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir penser à de telles choses, surtout que l'homme dont il était question était hors de portée pour de nombreuses raisons.

« Il est gay. Il est marié à ton meilleur ami. Il baisait ta tante. Tu as un petit ami. Et en plus, c'est ton foutu professeur. »

Harry s'assit silencieusement. Il était fâché Fâché qu'une ex de Sévérus semble intéressée à l'idée de revenir dans sa vie. Fâché d'avoir passé une fin de semaine à l'extérieur, à planifier la construction de la maison qui serait la leur à lui et Sévérus, et qu'à son retour il ait trouvé Sévérus en train de passé du temps avec ladite ex. Mais surtout, il était fâché contre lui-même d'avoir perdu son sang-froid de cette façon. Il faisait confiance à Sévérus. Il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne se passerait rien. Il avait juste été idiot et avait sauté aux conclusions. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Émilie-la-tante-d'Hermione ne faisait peut-être que passer. Et puis, si elle était vraiment de la famille d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas être complètement mauvaise. Quoi que c'est ce que Dumbledore avait pensé des Dursleys.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Merci à **Stormtrooper2, therenaissanceofthedust** (je sais ce que ça signifie, je suis moi-même Québécoise, je demandais juste une traduction ou une expression équivalente en français :P), **snarry31, Lynka Read** et **elisabeth49** de continuer à me lire :). Un court chapitre cette fois, mais le prochain est plus long!

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
**

Harry se réveilla et trouva Hermione qui le fixait des yeux, épleurée. Il se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Il y a eu un… ac-accident. Au… au terrain de Quidditch, béguaya-t-elle. Ron…

- Ron a été blessé? Demanda Harry en bondissant. À quel point?

- Harry, Hermione, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle! s'exclama Sévérus Rogue en entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment qui remonta dans tout son corps. C'était comme quand il venait d'apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Le sentiment qu'il avait quand il avait réalisé que Voldemort en avait après lui. Le sentiment qu'avait quand Sirius…

« Où est Ron? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mort » croassa Hermione.

Sévérus commença à expliquer que Ron était allé au terrain tôt le matin pour une pratique. Ron avait fait une fusée – une manœuvre dans laquelle on vole vers le haut dans un angle presque droit à une très grande vitesse – et juste au moment où il allait atteindre la hauteur maximale, il était soudainement tombé. Une douzaine d'étudients l'avaient vu tomber depuis les gradins. Quelques-uns étaient assez près pour entendre Ron crier, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver.

Harry écoutait vaguement ce que son époux lui disait. Son coeur battait à cent milles à l'heure. Ron. Son meilleur ami. Mort. Comme ses parents. Comme Sirius. Comme Dumbledore, Rémus, Tonks, et une douzaine d'autres dans la guerre.

* * *

Hermione voulait mourir.

_Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui?_ voulait-elle savoir.

Ron avait survécu à la guerre, mais pas à une foutue chute de son balai.

_Je le jure, mes enfants ne poseront jamais ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur un balai_, pensa Hermione. _Ses enfants. Nos enfants._

Hermione sentit à nouveau un flot de larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Elle était enceitne. Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux de Ron. Elle en était à deux mois, elle avait prévu d'en parler à Ron lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Mais il ne saurait jamais. Et elle allait devoir les élever seule.

La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire avorter. Elle trouverait un moyen de subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux des bébés. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dès ses onze ans.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, établit Harry aussitôt que lui et Sévérus furent assis dans le salon du maître des potions. Parlons de… quelque chose d'autre… n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Sévérus comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler quand Lily était morte. Après s'être confessé auprès de Dumbledore, il était allé à ce bar moldu – le même où il avait rencontré Émilie deux étés plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, murmura-t-il.

- Ça va, dit Harry. Ce n'est plus important. Je suis désolé aussi.

- Elle est juste apparue comme ça, expliqua Sévérus. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis dix-neuf ans.

- Tu ne me dois pas d'explications, Sev, soupira Harry. J'aurais dû te faire plus confiance. Au lieu de sauter à de stupides conclusions. C'est juste que… je ne savais pas que tu avais été avec une fille avant, ça m'a en quelque sorte surpris.

- Tu es pourtant au courant que j'ai été amoureux de ta mère, contra Sévérus en espérant que ce point ne serait pas trop gênant à aborder pour son époux.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais tu n'as jamais été avec elle. »

Ce n'était pas une question, Sévérus le reconnut. Harry savait au plus profond de son être que Sévérus n'avait jamais été intime avec Lily Evans Potter. Sévérus n'avait rien à prouver à cet égard. _Merci Merlin._

« Je vais aller voir comment va 'mione, dit Harry en se levant. Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Émilie, lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Hermione n'a pas vraiment d'amie fille pour l'aider à traverser ça, et si elle jamais elle avait besoin d'une tante sorcière, ce serait maintenant. »

Sévérus hocha la tête. Harry s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis partit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Je vous remercie rapidement pour vos reviews, pour info ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier (donc dix chapitres en tout) et oui l'auteur a fini de l'écrire, je ne traduis que des fics complètes. Donc voilà, merci encore de suivre cette traduction et à bientôt pour la fin :).

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

Un mois avait passé depuis la mort de Ron. Harry était au manoir des Potter, faisant de petits travaux de dernière minute avant le grand moment, quand il dévoilerait enfin le résultat de tout son acharnement à Sévérus et Hermione.

Hermione semblait bien se remettre. Émilie avait été d'un merveilleux soutient - tous les sentiments qu'elle avait eu envers Sévérus semblaient avoir été mis de côté, en attente - par respect pour le disparu, supposait-il.

« Belle maison, mon gars. »

Harry sauta sur ses talons et tomba des nues, face à la ressemblance choquante de l'individu qui lui faisait face avec nul autre que Ron Weasley.

« RON! »

Ron sourit, d'un sourire de fantôme.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, sans même un aurevoir. J'ai juste quelques minutes, après... et bien, je devrai y aller.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici? » demanda Harry.

Il pensait à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, et à son explication selon laquelle quand on meurt on doit choisir entre devenir un fantôme pour toujours et passer de l'autre côté. Comment Ron pouvait-il apparaître comme s'il n'allait pas rester un fantôme?

« Je pensais que tu avais un choix à faire. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« C'est le cas. Je l'ai fait. La règle pour être un fantôme est que tu dois passer de l'autre côté pendant 17 ans, avant d'exister activement en tant que fantôme. Ça done aux êtres chers le temps de l'accepter, de se remettre. C'est pourquoi les sorciers deviennent majeurs à 17 ans. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi.

- Donc tu es en train de dire que dans 17 ans, tu vas être de retour en tant que fantôme, pour toujours? demanda Harry.

- Ouep, dit Ron. J'aimerais pouvoir rester maintenant... pour Hermione. Je suis un idiot, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû prendre de risques comme ça... si j'avais su... »

« Su quoi? » demanda Harry.

Il pouvait dire à la tristesse dans la voix de Ron qu'il ne parlait pas de s'il avait su qu'il allait mourir.

« Harry, Hermione est enceinte. Elle ne me l'avais pas dit... Je l'ai su parce que, et bien, je suis ici. La règle dit que si tu meurs et que tu choisis de devenir un fantôme, tu pars pour 17 ans avant de voir à nouveau les tiens. La seule exception est s'il y a quelque chose que tu aurais dû savoir, quelque chose qui pourrait influencer ta décision de devenir un fantôme ou non, expliqua Ron.

- Alors parce que tu sais qu'Hermione va avoir un bébé, tu vas être un fantôme pour pouvoir voir ton enfant grandir? Comme ça il pourra te connaître?

- Précisément. Et ce sont DES enfants. Elle est enceinte de jumeaux, dit Ron. Apparemment, il est arrivé presque la même chose à Nick. Sa fiancée était enceinte. Le professeur McGonnagal est en fait son arrière-arrière-petite-fille. Pour ce qui est de Mimi Geignarde, elle ne reste pas à hanter les enfants qu'elle a eus, elle reste parce qu'elle ne savait pas que l'homme qu'elle appelait père n'était pas vraiment son père - c'est ce foutu Albus Dumbledore qui l'était. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il ne passait jamais près de ces toilettes? Cet idiot n'a jamais reconnu Mimi. Tout les fantômes qui sont à Poudlard sont attachés à une personne qui y vit. Les fantômes existent aussi longtemps qu'ils ont un lien de sang avec quelqu'un. Puisque McGonnagal n'a pas d'enfants, elle est la dernière de sa lignée, et Nick va disparaître quand elle va mourir. Mimi va disparaître quand Albus va mourir, ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, je crois. Binns est toujours là parce qu'il a eu une douzaine d'enfants, de son vivants, et qu'ils ont tous eu des enfants à leur tour. Il y a toujours quelqu'un dans sa lignée. Je doute que la lignée des Weasley s'éteigne un jour. »

Harry s'assit silencieusement, prenant le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

« Tu es conscient que tes enfants vont être considérés comme des bâtards, han?

- Ouais, et à ce sujet... dit Ron. Harry, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais je veux que tu dises que tu les reconnaisses. Dis que ce sont les tiens... tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de l'épouser, parce que de toute façon tu ne peux pas puisque tu es avec Sévérus et tout, mais je ne veux pas que mes enfants pensent qu'ils n'ont pas de père ou qu'ils ont été abandonnés. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que tu as vécu. Je veux... je veux qu'ils soient heureux.

- Bien sûr, Ron, mais comment vais-je parler de tout cela à Hermione? demanda Harry. Et à Sévérus?

- J'ai déjà parlé à Hermione et Sévérus, dit Ron en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Ton époux se doutait que je reviendrais. Il en sait beaucoup sur les fantômes. Pour ce qui est de 'Mione... et bien, elle est d'accord avec le fait que les enfants doivent avoir un père. Elle s'inquiète que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec elle, mais je lui ai dit que tu as une multitude de chambres - tu le lui as même mentionné plusieurs fois.

- Tu lui as parlé du manoir! » s'exclama Harry.

Il voulait que ce soit une surprise. Il avait planifié inviter Hermione à rester avant même qu'il y ait toutes ces histoires de bébés. Harry savait déjà que Sévérus n'aurait aucun problème avec ça."

« Non, non, je n'ai pas vendu la mèche, mon gars, se défendit Ron. Je l'ai juste laissée imaginer qu'elle pourrait peut-être... tu comprends? Elle sait que tu as de l'argent. Elle sait que tu as plusieurs manoirs, sans compter celui-ci. »

Harry soupira.

« C'est bon. Tu as ma parole.

- Merci Harry, dit Ron. Je suis désolé; désolé de vous avoir laissés dans pareille situation.

- C'est correct, Ron, dit Harry. Merci d'avoir été mon meilleur ami. Malgré tout.

- Même si c'était à recommencer, je ne voudrais rien changer » sourit Ron.

* * *

Hermione se cachait à la bibliothèque. C'était son lieu favori. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de penser à ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Ron - le fantôme de Ron - lui était apparu, et lui avait dit des choses vraiment intéressantes.*

Le voir avait été terrifiant, et merveilleux en même temps. Et par dessus tout, triste de savoir qu'il ne restait pas, de savoir qu'il passerait dix-sept ans avant qu'elle le voit à nouveau. Il lui avait dit de plus ou moins épouser Harry. De laisser Harry reconnaître leurs enfants. De vivre avec Harry et Sévérus, qui seraient évidemment d'accord. Et de, jusqu'à un certain point, passer à autre chose.

Maudit soit-il. Elle ne voulait rien faire de tout cela, même si - une fois son orgueuil mis de côté - elle réalisait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les enfants. Même passer à autre chose, quoiqu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un d'autre sur terre qu'Harry et Sévérus.

* * *

Sévérus avait entendu des histoires. Des histoires à propos du processus pour devenir un fantôme. Cependant, c'était la première fois ce matin-là qu'il en rencontrait un à son tout début. Par définition, il est préférable de ne PAS être un fantôme. Par définition également, on n'a qu'une minute pour faire le choix. Les personnes comme Ron Weasley, par contre, ont un mois pour reconsidérer leur choix.

_« Rogue... euh, Sévérus. »_

_Sévérus avait failli faire une crise de coeur. C'était Ron Weasley, blanc comme neige, et transparent. Un fantôme._

_« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de revenir en fantôme, Weasley? » demanda-t-il avec un mélange de crainte et de respect._

_- Hermione est enceinte, de mes jumeaux. Je veux que mes enfants me connaissent. Je ne veux pas les abandonner comme James Potter a abandonné Harry, répondit calmement Ron. _

_- Je vois, dit Sévérus, comprenant ce point de vue. Et bien, que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_- Permettre à Harry de reconnaître mes enfants, pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent en se faisant traiter de bâtards, au même titre que je ne veux pas qu'ils grandissent sans moi. C'est tout ce que je peux contrôler... répondit Ron._

_- Très bien, je peux faire avec ça » consentit Sévérus, cette idée ayant déjà fait son chemin dans son esprit._

_Émilie avait échappé quelques jours plus tôt qu'Hermione était enceinte.Sévérus avait tout de suite pensé à suggérer à Harry et Hermione d'opter pour cet arrangement. _

_« Autre chose?_

_- Nop. Simplement... prends soin d'eux, d'eux tous, lâcha Ron. Merde, je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais je te fais confiance pour être bon non seulement envers mon meilleur ami, mais de prendre soin d'Hermione et de mes enfants aussi. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance à ce point._

_- Je jure que je vais veiller sur eux, promit Sévérus._

_- Bien, dit Ron. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller parler aux deux autres, alors. On se revoit dans dix-sept ans, Rogue »._

* * *

Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans sa main droite, et celle de Sévérus dans la gauche. Il sentit une vague de magie quand leurs bagues de mariage entrèrent en contact.

« Vous êtes prêts?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire où nous allons, Harry, gémit Sévérus. Je ne veux vraiment pas être désartibulé!

- Oh, aies confiance en Harry, dit Hermione.

- Ouais, aies confiance en Harry, lui fit écho ledit-Harry en riant.

Une profonde respiration, puis il transplana pour réapparaître devant la porte principale du manoir Potter.

Harry aurait souhaité avoir pensé à amener un appareil photos pour immortaliser leur expression respective. Hermione et Sévérus savaient tous deux où ils étaient. Hermione était venue à Godric's Hallow avec Harry pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, et Sévérus venait chaque année à l'Halloween sur la tombe de Lily.

« Je l'ai fait reconstruire. Cet endroit représente beaucoup pour chacun d'entre nous. Bienvenue à la maison » dit doucement Harry.

* * *

*Je suis maudite. J'avais TOUT fini, il ne me restait qu'à enregistrer, à ajouter l'entête et à changer les signes des dialogues. Je clique sur enregistrer, par mesure de précaution. Bam. Internet Explorer ne peut charger cette page. Euh, fuck you? Diagnostiquer le problème. La reprise s'est effectuée sans que nous ne trouvions le problème. WHAT? Alors t'es en train de me dire que j'ai perdu je-sais-pas-combien-de-paragraphes parce qu'à cette seconde-là précisément la page a décidé de pas chargé? *cry*


	10. Épilogue

**Titre original : **The Point of Love

**Auteur :** MegaNerdAlert

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à MegaNerdAlert. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Harry retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année, puisqu'il n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à cause de sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une conversation avec Sévérus Rogue va tout changer sur ce qu'il pensait du maître des potions.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire après les sept tomes de J.K. Rowling, alors qu'Harry est âgé de 18 ans.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews_

Voilou voilou, une autre fic de terminée :). Si vous avez apprécié, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes traductions sont lues! J'ai toujours en tête de faire la traduction des suites de La Seconde Chance d'Harry Potter, mais je veux m'assurer d'avoir le temps de le faire (pour ne pas poster des chapitres au mois, comme j'ai fini par le faire pour celle-ci), donc je vais attendre à plus tard. En attendant, de temps en temps (comme aujourd'hui, deux chapitres de suite!) je m'installe devant mon ordi et je m'attèle à une petite fic. Pour ceux qui suivent mes traductions, vous me verrez peut-être arriver avec des one-shot ou une fic avec quelques chapitres d'ici quelques semaines, on verra bien!

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée du manoir Potter qui s'ouvrit sur quatre enfants, suivis de Sévérus et Hermione. Il avait dû se rendre au travail ce jour-là, alors les deux autres adultes de la maison en avaient profité pour amener les enfants à Paris pour l'après-midi. Le samedi était normalement une journée de sortie pour la famille.

« Hey, papa! » firent en choeur les jumeaux, Ronnie et Jillyn.

C'étaient les enfants de Ron, mais vraiment très peu de gens étaient au courant. Même les enfants ne l'étaient pas. Harry, Hermione et Severus s'étaient entendus qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'ils soient majeurs. C'est-à-dire dans exactement un an. Les jumeaux étaient nés le premier septembre, sept mois après la mort de leur vrai père.

« Allô papa! » lancèrent les deux autres enfants, avant de se traîner jusqu'au divan où Harry était installé.

Twila avait alors treize ans, elle s'apprêtait à commencer sa troisième année, pendant son petit frère Brian ferait son entrée à Poudlard.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés? demanda Harry au groupe.

- Oncle Russ voulait nous faire transplaner au sommet de la tour Eiffel, mais maman a dit non » se plaignit Ronnie.

Ronnie et Jillyn appelaient Sévérus _Oncle Russ_. La tante d'Hermione, Émilie, avait été blamée pour cela.

« Père ne voulait pas nous y amener sans maman et les jumeaux » critiqua Twila en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry eut un petit rire. Twila avait le caractère tout craché de Sévérus. Même si Hermione était "maman" pour les quatre enfants et qu'Harry était "papa" pour tous également, Sévérus avait préféré se faire appeler "père" par ses propres enfants et "Oncle Russ" par les jumeaux d'Hermione. Pour la majorité de leurs connaissances, Harry était vraiment le père des jumeaux. Ils ressemblaient davantage à Hermione qu'à Ron, bien qu'ils soient nés avec les cheveux roux des Weasley. Hermione avait mélangé une teinture capillaire à leur shampoing depuis qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se laver les cheveux par eux-mêmes. Une couleur qui se rapprochait de celle de ses propres cheveux pour Jillyn, et noir comme Harry pour Ronnie. Ce n'étaient pas des jumeaux identiques, alors une différence de couleur de cheveux ne représentait pas grand-chose et rendait l'illusion encore plus confondante. Les cheveux noir de Ronnie faisaient en sorte qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Quand les jumeaux apprendraient la vérité, ils pourraient à leur guise arrêter d'utiliser la teinture et arborer les chevuex roux qu'ils avaient hérité de la lignée des Weasley.

« Je me suis ennuyé de toi, papa, dit Brian, en grimpant sur les genoux d'Harry. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses venir. »

Quand les jumeaux avaient eu deux ans, Sévérus avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils aient leur propre enfant. Était donc arrivée Twila, qui était la fille de Sévérus à 100%. Quand elle avait fêté son premier anniversaire, Harry avait décidé qu'il en voulait un autre, et cette fois, ç'avait été un petit garçon à son papa. Tandis que Twila agissait comme un Rogue et avait l'apparence d'un Potter, Brian agissait comme un Potter et ressemblait davantage à un Rogue. Tous deux avaient quelques caractéristiques d'Hermione bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux le produit des trois adultes.

« Du courrier de Poudlard? demanda Hermione.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, dit Sévérus. On vient tout juste de passer la porte. Pourquoi pas un "Bonjour Harry"? »

Hermione rougit. Depuis les cinq derniers mois, Hermione voyait secrètement un jeune professeur de Poudlard. Elle hésitait à en parler à qui que ce soit, particulièrement aux enfants, parce que non seulement il était leur professeur, mais elle savait que les jumeaux étaient persuadés qu'Harry était leur père, et elle avait peur qu'ils voient toute autre relation comme une infidélité envers lui. C'était sa première vrai relation depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés.

« Sur la table de la cuisine" dit Harry. Harry se décala tandis que Brian descendait de son perchoir pour monter les escaliers avec Twila, probablement en direction de la salle de jeu. Ronnie et Jillyn avaient déjà disparu.

Severus s'assit à côté d'Harry alors qu'Hermione bondissait vers la cuisine pour lire la lettre de son beau.

« Je t'aime » dit Sévérus.

Harry soupira :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

NdT : Non, non, vous n'êtes pas fous, vos yeux ne vous trompent pas, c'est bel et bien comme ça que ça finit. J'avoue que ça m'a fait "0o, mais, euhhhh, noooon, mais! la suite *boude*, rho, pas juste " quand je l'ai lue, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie!


End file.
